Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 064
Playing with a Parasite, Part 2, known as The Steel Knight - Gearfried in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on July 17, 2001, and in the US on February 22, 2003. __TOC__ =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Weevil's turn "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword". Joey's turn Joey Sets 1 card, then changes "Panther Warrior", "Parasite Paracide", and "Little-Winguard" to Attack Position. Weevil's turn Weevil Underwood Sets a monster. "Leghul" attacks Joey directly with its effect (Joey: 3100 → 2800 Life Points). "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" attacks "Parasite Paracide". Joey activates the Trap Card "Skull Dice". Since the die result is 2, the ATK of "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" is halved ("Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth": 3500 → 1750 ATK). (NOTE: In the real game, "Skull Dice" would have reduced the ATK of the opponent's monsters by the number rolled x 100.) Joey also activates Quick-Play Magic Card "Graceful Dice". Since the die result is 4, the ATK of "Parasite Paracide" is quadrupled ("Parasite Paracide": 500 → 2000 ATK). (NOTE: In the real game, "Graceful Dice" would have increased the ATK of your monsters by the number rolled x 100). "Parasite Paracide" destroys "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (Weevil: 5700 → 5450 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey passes. Weevil's turn Weevil Normal Summons "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 800 DEF), then activates Magic Card "Insecticide" to destroy his Set monster: "Pinch Hopper". Since "Pinch Hopper" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect allows Weevil to Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from his hand. Weevil Special Summons "Insect Queen" in Attack Position (2200 ATK / 2400 DEF). Because of her own effect, "Insect Queen" gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. Since there are 5, she gains 1000 ATK ("Insect Queen": 2200 → 3200 ATK). Weevil Tributes "Leghul" so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Little-Winguard" (Joey: 2800 → 1000 Life Points). Since "Insect Queen" destroyed a monster by battle, her effect activates, Special Summoning 1 "Insect Monster Token" in Attack Position to Weevil's side of the field (100 ATK / 100 DEF). Joey's turn Joey Sets 1 card. Weevil's turn Weevil Normal Summons "Cockroach Knight" in Attack Position (800 ATK / 900 DEF), then Tributes it so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. Since "Cockroach Knight" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, returning it to the top of Weevil's Deck. "Insect Queen" attacks "Panther Warrior". Joey activates Trap Card "Magic Arm Shield", making "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" the attack target instead. "Insect Queen" destroys "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" (Weevil: 5250 → 3250 Life Points). The effect of "Insect Queen" activates, Special Summoning 1 "Insect Monster Token" in Attack Position to Weevil's side of the field. Joey's turn Joey changes "Panther Warrior" and "Parasite Paracide" to Defense Position. Weevil's turn Weevil Normal Summons "Cockroach Knight" in Attack Position, then Tributes it so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior". The effect of "Insect Queen" activates, Special Summoning 1 "Insect Monster Token" in Attack Position to Weevil's side of the field. Joey's turn Joey Sets 1 card, then Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). His effect prevents the effect of "Parasite Paracide" from changing his Type. (NOTE: In the real game, Gearfried does not have this effect.) "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks and destroys an "Insect Monster Token" (Weevil: 3250 → 1550 Life Points) ("Insect Queen": 3200 → 3000 ATK). Weevil's turn Weevil Normal Summons "Soldier Ant" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 1200 DEF). He then activates Magic Card "Ant Reproduction" and Tributes the Ant to Special Summon 2 "Army Ant Tokens" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 1200 DEF) ("Insect Queen": 3000 → 4800 ATK). Weevil Tributes an "Army Ant Token" (although it seemed as if he Tributed all 10) so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. "Insect Queen" attacks "Gearfried the Iron Knight". Joey activates Trap Card "Graverobber" to activate Magic Card "Insecticide" from Weevil's Graveyard. He chooses to destroy "Insect Queen". (NOTE: In the real game, "Graverobber" allows you to select 1 Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard and add it to your Hand, but if you use it you will lose 2000 Life Points.) Joey's turn "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks and destroys an "Insect Monster Token" (Weevil: 1550 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins. Epilogue Joey obtains "Insect Queen" and 2 Locator Cards from Weevil. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * The "Parasite Paracide" card can be seen several times on Weevil's side of the field, on his Duel Disk, and on the laptop readout in place of "Reckless Parasite". * In the English dub, Joey calls Gearfried "Gearfield" just before his final attack. * After Joey activates "Magical Arm Shield" and Weevil's Life Points decrease, we go back to the hospital and on the laptop we see Weevil's Life Points get decreased to 3250, but then his Life Points suddenly become 0 for a brief second . * The scene with "Insect Queen" eating "Leghul" is shown twice when the 2nd should be "Insect Queen" eating "Cockroach Knight" as we see that monster's armor drop to the ground afterwards. Notes